redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LordTBT/News:Official Redwall Wiki Art Contest 2010
As we announced last week, we are holding our second annual Official Redwall Wiki Art Contest! A few things will be different this year, but not much. The first is that there will not be an actual "prize" in the sense of something physical. This competition is strictly for the glory. However, because there is no prize, this makes the playing field much larger than last year! Last time around, you had to be a U.S. resident to enter. Now you can be located anywhere! Given that in our first contest, the subject was a villain, I think it only makes sense that the subject for our second contest be a good guy. Considering there is not enough information on the characters of The Rogue Crew yet, unfortunately that won't be the contest this year. The character will be someone we all know and love, thus making the results a bit more interesting: Gonff the Mousethief! To be specific, submissions must be just Gonff. Not a scene involving Gonff, like Gonff battling the crab, or with Martin the Warrior or anyone else. Drawings must be an interpretation of Gonff alone. Like before, all entries must be sent to me for initial review, and I will upload them here at the Redwall Wiki for voting. After a 2-week voting period, one winner will be announced, and the other artists will be revealed. I will be abstaining from voting and entering. Artists will have 3 weeks to create their vision and submit it. All entries must be submitted by 12 Noon EST, November 6, 2010. No exceptions will be made for any reason. At the end of the 3 week submission period, I will upload all entries for judging, and provide further contest information and details. Rules 1. Eligibility: The Official Redwall Wiki Art Contest (the "Contest") is open to residents of Earth who are registered users of the Redwall Wiki. (You do not have to be registered to vote for the winner.) 2. How To Enter: The Contest begins on October 16, 2010 and ends on November 6, 2010 at 12:00pm (EST) (“Entry Period”). All entries must be submitted no later than the end of the Entry Period. Only 1 contest entry per human allowed; works must be submitted in JPG or PNG file format to along with your Redwall Wiki username. There are no file size or image size limitations. *The subject line of the e-mail must read "Redwall Wiki 2010 Art Contest". *Failure to include your Redwall Wiki username, e-mail subject, and proper file format will be grounds for disqualification. You may only submit all of this information once. *To maintain a sense of anonymity amongst the artists, you agree to not post your artwork elsewhere on the internet or reveal yourself as the artist of any of the submissions at any time during the contest and voting period. Anyone found to be doing this will be disqualified immediately. You are free to post this anywhere you want after the winner is announced, of course. *Artists are not to be speculated upon in comments, talk pages, or elsewhere on the site. CORRECT: "I like entry #2." INCORRECT: "I bet LordTBT drew entry #2!" *Artists may not encourage voting for their particular artwork. This is also grounds for disqualification. *Artists may not reveal they are planning on entering or that they have in fact entered the contest until the winner is announced. To be clear, all identities of any artists participating in this contest will not be stated until the very end. *Artwork found to be copied from another artist is grounds for disqualification. Original works only! *Notification of Winners: One winner selected by the audience of this site will be notified via e-mail, failure to respond in 48 hours will result in a new winner being declared. Additional Conditions By submitting your artwork, you authorize it for hosting and display on the Redwall Wiki indefinitely without compensation to you. You acknowledge that your submission is an original work created and designed by you, and that you understand all the rules as explained above. ENTRY PERIOD IS OFFICIALLY CLOSED Category:Blog posts